


Love Demands a Sacrifice

by IAmTheRainbowSheep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Castiel, Angst, Castiel/Dean Winchester Poetry, Demon Dean, Fallen Angel Castiel, Good Boyfriend Dean, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Poems, M/M, Opposites Attract, Poetry, Self-Sacrifice, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheRainbowSheep/pseuds/IAmTheRainbowSheep
Summary: Dean is, and always has been, a demon that works to spread darkness and hate. Castiel is an Angel that walks the Earth to spread love and kindness. These two meet, falling for each other as the Heavens protest, and Dean changes to be good, like Castiel; but he doesn't know that Castiel is falling in more ways than one, Dean' darkness corrupting his Grace. "I am the tragedy, you are the salvation."Poetry I made on a whim, not really intending for it to become about Dean/Castiel since I was writing about someone else, the poem is left vague and nameless. It is written with an AABB rhyming scheme, so... Enjoy!





	Love Demands a Sacrifice

You're an Angel, God's manifestation  
I've been a slave to eternal damnation  
Our eyes met, I swore I heard thunder  
You're raising me; I'm dragging you under

I sang to you of snakes, you told me of the dove  
I told you the harsh reality, you told of the word love  
I gave you my pain, you gave me your pleasure  
I was empty, but you were already the treasure

I am the tragedy, you are the salvation  
I am the sinful, you are the restoration  
You are the white rose, I am the thorns  
You're the Angel Wings, I am the Horns

You're the daylight that shined so bright  
I'm the painful, unwanted night  
But two combined, joining hands  
Heaven and Hell walked the lands

I'm trying to hope in tomorrow  
But you are happiness, I am sorrow  
You are the colorful, I am bleak  
You are strengthened, but I am weak

I really wanted to believe, I really tried  
I said I was unchangeable, maybe I lied  
You said you were divine, I admitted my sins  
You met my lips and I healed from within

We went against our defined nature  
Heaven and Hell, which fire burns greater?  
We took the the chaos, we took the calm  
We thought we were ready, said bring it on

But love does not choose wisely  
That's why you're here beside me  
We contradicted, yet you changed me  
But I never noticed when you acted strangely

You made me all better, kissed it away  
How could I know your Grace would pay?  
Even I know that love can't mend this  
But for the love of God, I can't end this

How did this happen, black and white's gray  
You learned to hate, I learned to pray  
You made me rise, I made you fall  
You got quiet when I learned how to call

I'm waking up, you're falling asleep  
Baby, please, stay with me  
I've walked these roads, in the dark alone  
Baby, promise you won't let go

I learned friendship, you learned conflict  
I learned to take pain, you learned to inflict  
You gave me courage, I gave you fears  
You gave me smiles, I gave you tears

Hold on, Angel, don't you dare let go  
You can be goodbye, I'll be the hello  
I promised forever, so I'll just sing our song  
Maybe here, is where we both belong

You can be weak now, I'll just be your power  
With your silence, I'll just have to sing louder  
I know you're scared, but I mean to cause no damage  
You be the hurting one this time, I'll be the bandage

It's okay, Angel, you're in my arms  
Both sides are calling, coming in swarms  
I'll protect you, but of course there's a price  
As love goes, there must be a sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do more poems, or just stick to the stories?


End file.
